One Morning
by Allorra Triana
Summary: One morning of serenity turned into her obsession and his hatred. A peek into the Hogwarts years of Bella and Tom, before they were Lestrange and Voldemort. Before he was the master and she the slave. AU. One-shot.


A/N: AU story of Bellatrix and Tom one morning. This story follows an idea that Tom was always malicious, but once buried part of the monster in him because Bellatrix made him happy. It alters the timeline and also goes with the notion that Tom made an exception to his Anti-love rule with Bellatrix, though he never told her he loved her, and then through one morning's events, he lost all faith in love. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything all rights go to their proper owners.

It was one morning. The true madness of it all started in that morning.

It was one of those mornings after those nights when Tom would clear out his dormitory and he and Bellatrix would spend the night together. As nice as the nights were, she loved mornings more. They would lie there in his bed, the sunlight dancing on their faces, laughing at a tale of some pathetic first year.

This morning they were silent, her back pressed against his bare chest and both of them staring out of the window. He didn't make her call him by that ridiculous name 'Voldemort' and it was one of the rare occasions when a Crucio curse was not the word that was on the tip of her tongue. His fingertips brushed the skin of her arm, moving to trace the beautiful Dark Mark on her forearm. Her desire, his creation. So of course they both loved it.

"I love Saturdays," Bellatrix mumbled. Tom made a small noise of agreement. There was no time limit today. No class for them to rush to. They'd be able to stay there for a few hours more.

Tom's lips grazed her shoulder blade and sent shudders up her spine. He sat up and Bellatrix stared up at him with admiration. The beast in him was buried far below the surface. Ever since they developed their relationship he wasn't consistently that cold, cruel, manipulative boy. She loved every aspect of him. He could do no wrong. He pulled some black pants on and ran a hand sloppily through his dark hair. He held out his hand and pulled Bellatrix from the bed. He slipped her thin, silk, black robe around her and she pulled it closed. He once again moved his hand to trace her Dark Mark.

The door opened and Barty Crouch (Jr.) stepped in, glaring at the pair. Bellatrix knew that while Barty was hopelessly in love with some mystery girl, he was utterly obsessed with Tom and was immensely jealous that Tom favored Bellatrix above all others. She heard Rosier laugh from the hallway.

"Barty, don't ogle at Bellatrix's little robe, just tell them the message," his deep voice resounded. Barty turned back for a second to glare at the older boy.

"Shove off," he said. Rosier's snickering grew louder.

"Watch that temper, Barty. Just because you wish you were Tom's favorite and that you were the one between dear Bella's legs at night doesn't mean you need to be mean," Rosier sneered.

"Rosier, enough. And don't call her Bella," Tom shouted. The laughter stopped and the other boys disappeared.

"Not to bother you, Tom, but one of us needed to get our tie…" Barty trailed off. Tom sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around Bellatrix's waist. Barty's body stiffened. Bellatrix swatted his hand away.

"Tom, not in front of the third year," she said, her heavy-lidded eyes saying the opposite. Tom's wolfish smile appeared on his face. He pulled at the thin fabric of her robe.

"Barty, tell whoever it is to come in," Tom said. Bellatrix moved away so she could pick her wand up off of the floor. Barty left and in seconds Rodolphus Lestrange waltzed in, shirt open and showing off his nearly bare chest. He swooped up his tie from his bed. He smiled cockily at Bellatrix. She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes at his show, glancing at Tom, who was still fully bare-chested and looking at her with his bedroom eyes.

"Have you two heard about the Ball at Beauxbaton next month? Hogwarts has been invited, better get your dates soon," he said as he slowly started to tie his tie. Bellatrix looked at Tom who lazily looked at his bed.

"I'm not sure if I want to go. Beauxbaton is so…drab," Tom shrugged. Rodolphus smiled.

"Come on Tom, it will be a merry time. Just you, our friends, and the lovely students of Beauxbaton. Those affectionate lovely ladies won't know what hit them. Of course, I hear Beauxbaton has a good-looking male population too, for Bellatrix hear," he said cheekily. All amusement Tom had been harboring vanished. Bellatrix cast a vile smile at Rodolphus.

"I actually don't need a boy, thank you very much, Rod. My needs are well taken care of," she hissed.

"I agree. You're case is not impressing me. I'd rather stay here," Tom nodded. Rod shrugged.

"Come on Tom, there will be dancing!" he said, sliding across the floor over to Bellatrix and demonstrating by placing his hand on her waist and grasping her hand in his free one. Bellatrix's eyes widened as Rod started to lead her in a waltz. She pulled away from him quickly, realizing that how he was holding was a way that only Tom was allowed to do.

"Don't shy away Bells," He said.

"Rod, shut up," Tom started. Rod rested his hand against Bellatrix's face.

"You do know your mother has talked to my father about the idea of us getting married," he said, cradling her face. Tom stood up and struck Rod so hard that he fell over. Rod stood up slowly and met Bellatrix's gaze once before leaving. Tom pulled Bella back to the edge of the bed and lifted his chin, kissing her soundly, her kiss burning him like fire. When she pulled away, her eyes became unfocused, her thoughts slipping from her current bliss.

"What's wrong Bella?" Tom sighed, exhasperated.

"I didn't think mother had talked to Lestrange about that," she said softly. Tom frowned.

"But…you knew that she wanted you to marry Rodolphus?" he demanded, anger seeping into his voice. Bellatrix winced and took his hand, kissing him on the lips quickly.

"She…voiced that opinion to me once. Once, two years ago," Bellatrix told him. Tom dropped her hand.

"You _knew_ that she wanted you to marry that part and yet every night you lie in this bed with me?" he yelled, standing up. Bellatrix backed away.

"I thought I'd convinced her otherwise, or that she'd forgotten. Ever since last year, she and Father have been caught up in the prospect of Narcissa marrying Lucius," Bellatrix explained desperately, resting her hands on Tom's chest pleadingly. He pulled away.

"How dare you belong to another boy when you belong to _me_!" Tom roared, knocking a trunk over.

"I don't belong to him. I can't marry him because I don't love him," Bellatrix's lips trembled.

"Love is the most _useless_ thing in the world. You…you lied to me. You deceived me. You betrayed me!" Tom shouted. Bellatrix shook her head.

"I could never-" Bellatrix was interrupted.

"Leave. Just…leave," Tom said, not even looking at her. Bellatrix's eyes welled with tears and she picked up her uniform and looked back at him once before leaving the room. The common room was filled with Tom's gang. They looked at her in mild surprise. Bellatrix never left Tom's room alone; she was always with him. She looked at Barty, knowing he was thinking that he could wedge his way into her spot as most trusted, most adored, most faithful follower. Her sorrow grew into desperate rage. She looked at Rod, smirking cockily. She could kill him for what he did. Her wand flicked.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix cried, sending all of them twitching in pain. She looked at Rod.

"Sectumsempra!" she shouted, watching the tears on his body. She used curse after curse on him, watching him writhe in pain. She saw Barty in the corner of her eye, staring up at the doorway. She turned her fire of spells on the pathetic worm of a boy.

That morning created her sadism. Created her obsession over being of the utmost loyalty to Tom. She spent the rest of her life trying to cleanse herself of the mistakes of her past. Trying to win back his love. But that same tragic morning was the morning Tom gave up on love for good. And it was all Rod's fault. And she still married the bastard, not that she had a choice.

She an obsessed witch died for Rod's loose lips and her mother's thinking. One morning of peace created a lifetime of madness.


End file.
